Kiss It Better
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [HPLM, LMDM] Incest. When Lucius hurts his Son, Draco wants him to kiss it better. Lucius agrees, as long as Draco agrees to take the Polyjuice Potion. But whose hair does Lucius want to use?
1. Kiss It Better

This one is kind of odd – in a sick, perverted way. But if you like me at my evilest, you'll love this.

"**Kiss It Better**"

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J.K. no matter how I may wish to deny it. I no own, you no sew got it? Although, as the best Potions Mistress in the world, I did brew the Polyjuice Potion all on my own! (No, really, Severus did it as a favour to Lucius, but don't tell anyone).

**Summery:** HPLM, LMDM Incest. When Lucius hurts his Son, Draco wants him to kiss it better. Lucius agrees, as long as Draco agrees to take the Polyjuice Potion. But whose hair does Lucius want to use?

**Rating:** NC-17!!

**Warnings: ** slash, incest and underage sex. There's some physical abuse.

**A/N:** Just wondering, but does this still count as a Harry/Lucius fiction, if it's not really Harry? Lucius really thinks it's Harry, if that makes it easier to decide? Takes place in 4th year (based on the movie) when Lucius hits Draco with his pimp cane at the start of the Quidditch World Cup.

_XXX_

**Words:** 4,566

**Kiss It Better**

It was quiet in Malfoy Manor at the moment. Only one of the family members was home. Lady Malfoy had left directly after she arrived, choosing to stay in Paris than spend time with her only son. Draco Malfoy was sulking in his bedroom, and his father, Lucius, was enjoying himself at the Quidditch World Cup after party.

Draco and his mother had attended the match with Lucius, but as soon as the game had finished both Draco and Narcissa were ordered to go straight to Malfoy Manor. It pissed Draco off to no end. The young blond boy had a fair idea why his father was staying behind.

The Death Eaters, loyal followers of Lord Voldemort, had been restless lately. Many of them had been flooing in and out of Malfoy Manor at all hours for the past two weeks. Draco had even heard a few conversations between his father and his father's associates. The Dark Lord was growing stronger, and when the Dark Lord returned the Death Eaters would have to give up their peaceful, easy going life style and return to daily meetings filled with the torture of not only Muggles but of themselves, should they fail in any task.

Draco rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his large four-poster bed. His father had come up with the idea of course. He suggested they start small, and work their way up. Small attacks on Muggles, in a crowded place where there would be witnesses. When Voldemort came back, they could say they were still carrying on his noble work. They hadn't deserted their Lord; they just took a long holiday.

Draco snorted: his father was tormenting Mudblood and Draco was sent home nursing a bruised stomach.

He couldn't believe his father had hit him! Well, it wasn't all that surprising to be honest. His father did tend to strike out at him when Harry Potter was around. Having Potter around did things to his father, things that Draco preferred not to think about. As far as Draco was concerned, his father belonged to him.

None the less, he had to admit that Lucius always seemed to become a little more violent in Potter's presence. It seemed that by hurting Draco, he could make it up to the boy later, and get to live out his fantasies while he was at it. Draco didn't mind per se, he would have preferred his father to love **him** though.

But beggars can't be choosers.

Draco brushed his platinum blond hair out of his eyes and ran a hand down his chest to rub circles over his stomach. He winced as he pulled his shirt up to expose his pale skin. A large area of his stomach was discoloured. Green patches faded into purple before giving way to his normal milky white complexion.

Lucius had rammed that damn cane he carried around right into Draco's abdomen. Just because he had said some not so nice things to Potter, didn't mean he should be beaten. Draco scowled; his pale pink lips curled into a sneer. He tugged his shirt down again and let his hand fall to rest beside him on the mattress.

It wasn't the first time his father had done this. When Draco was twelve, his father had broken one of Draco's knuckles with that snake cane while leaving Flourish & Blotts. Again, because he had said mean things to Harry Potter. When he was thirteen, he had teased Potter mercilessly for a year. His father had heard about it, and he took Draco over his knee and gave him a spanking with the cane. Of course, that time, Lucius kissed it better.

Draco smirked and sat up. He'd make his father make it up to him again. The man had no right to embarrass him in front of Potter, Weasley and Granger like that. And it hurt!

His grey eyes narrowed as he left his bedroom, and walked down the long empty corridor towards his father's chambers.

_XXX_

Lucius Malfoy smirked as he waved his wand above his head. The Muggle that was being levitated above him dipped drastically as he lowered his wand. The Muggle flew right back into the air when he lifted his arm again, laughing cruelly. Muggle baiting never got boring; it was a pity Draco was too young to go with him this year.

Contrary to popular belief, he did love his son. Draco was the apple of his eye, a truly beautiful, talented, if not spoilt, young man who would make Lucius proud in the years to come. But, if there was something he loved more than Draco, it was the idea of Harry Potter – Saviour of the Wizarding World – writhing and begging beneath him.

A flash of black caught his attention, and he nearly dropped his Muggle. Lucius actually smiled behind his bone white mask, shaped like a skull with out the lower jawbone. His black cloak fluttered around him as he turned to better watch the running figure. Harry Potter, running away from the Death Eaters. Lucius laughed.

When the boy was twelve, he had taken some of his hair in Flourish & Blotts: the bookshop. He still had some of that hair left, Lucius remembered, but it always made his victims look twelve. Harry wasn't twelve anymore, and Lucius decided he needed more hair.

He nudged the Death Eater beside him, who happily took over tormenting the Muggle. Lucius pulled his hood tighter around his face and made his way towards the woods where Harry ran into.

While Lucius liked to pretend he was a model citizen, he was anything but. He knew every back street shop that sold dark arts supplies; he knew every dirty wizard who could get him dirty little secrets about his enemies; he knew wonderful little establishments who would give him anything he wanted for the right price; and best of all, Lucius knew where to find pliable little boys who were easily convinced to drink Polyjuice Potion. Little boys no one would miss if Lucius accidentally killed them in his passion.

Harry didn't even turn around as Lucius walked towards him. His friends, the Weasley boy and that Mudblood girl, didn't notice him either. He cast a quick disillusionment charm over himself. Just as Harry ducked under a tree Lucius reached his hand out and grabbed a handful of hair, and yanked.

"Ah!" Harry cried out, his hand flying to his hair. He spun around, but because he wasn't looking for Lucius, he didn't see the smirking blond Death Eater.

"What's wrong mate?" Weasley asked, in his annoying voice.

"Must have caught on the tree," Harry mumbled before they all ran on. Lucius let them go. He had no interest in killing the Boy-Who-Lived. After all, if he did, he'd eventually run out of hair.

He winced as he remembered he had actually hurt Draco earlier. He hadn't meant to hit his son as hard as he did. Draco had spent most of the Quidditch match wincing and rubbing his stomach. Lucius frowned. Then he smirked; maybe Draco would let him kiss it better?

_XXX_

Draco lay down on his father's bed. His mother had her own room, mainly because his parents couldn't stand the sight of each other when not in public, but mostly because father was likely to bring home numerous lovers for the night; many of them under the legal age. Narcissa preferred to keep her nose clean regarding her husbands illustrious affairs, should he ever be caught.

Draco took a deep breath and cast a locking charm on the door. He removed his trousers and kicked them down his legs. He reached into the side cabinet and pulled out a clear vial filled with blue liquid. With a smirk he rolled onto his stomach and cocked his arse up in the air. Draco opened the vial and coated two of his fingers with the lubricant before moving them to circle his own pucker.

He had learnt from the last time his father 'kissed him better' that Lucius did not waste unnecessary time preparing his lovers. Especially not the virgin ones who scream so prettily; as his father had said as he kissed Draco's tears away when he was thirteen.

One finger slipped in past the pucker and Draco let out a small whine. With a pant, he pushed the second finger inside of himself. Gritting his teeth he began to scissor them slowly. He had no idea what he was doing, all he knew he had learnt from listening to some of the elder Slytherins talk. They didn't really speak about sex around the younger years, so it was very hard for Draco to hear enough to know if it was sex between girls or boys being discussed, before he was found and told to go away.

He wriggled his fingers and winced at the uncomfortable feeling. At least, he knew, this time he wouldn't cry and disappoint his father.

He withdrew his fingers and re-coated them in lubricant, making sure to coat all four fingers this time. He placed the middle and index fingers at his hole and pushed them inside. They slipped in easily as he was already partly loosened. He took a deep breath and pushed in his ring finger and began to scissor again. His middle finger brushed against something inside of him that made his hips jerk backwards, pushing against his hand.

He managed to push his little finger inside of his arse as well, in time, but didn't bother trying to fit his whole hand: he didn't want to be too loose after all.

Breathing deeply, Draco pulled his trousers back on and lay back on his father's bed with his legs spread wide and his face flushed pink. He took down the locking charm.

_XXX_

Lucius headed to his potions store when he arrived home. He closed his eyes and checked the wards quickly. They told him his son was close by but his wife wasn't home; just as well considering what he had in mind for the night. Poor Narcissa's delicate sensibilities wouldn't be able to abide the things he planned to do with Draco later.

He grabbed a vial of Polyjuice Potion of the shelf, and made a mental note to ask Severus to brew him more soon. He reached into his robe pocket and drew out a clump of hair. He placed it inside an empty vial. When Lucius had removed two strands and sealed the vial, the words "HP 14" appeared on the previously blank label. The vial of hair was left on the shelf, and the two strands Lucius had extracted were mixed in with the Potion.

Lucius closed the door to the Potions storeroom behind him and made his way to his bedroom to change. He smirked, when he was changed he'd go find his son and convince him to let Lucius make it up to him tonight.

Lucius opened the door to his room and nearly dropped the Potion vial. "Draco, do explain what you are doing?"

Draco gave his father a haughty sneer but lowered his eyes slightly. "You hurt me, and now I have this horrid bruise across my stomach, which completely mars my perfect complexion." Lucius raised an eyebrow and peeled off his sweaty Death Eater robes. Draco licked his lips. "I demand you make it up to me!"

Lucius could have laughed, if it wasn't such a un-Malfoy thing to do. Draco really was making this easy for him. "And really, my son, how pray tell shall I 'make it up' to you?"

Draco sat up, and crossed his arms still scowling. "Kiss it better!"

Lucius stalked slowly towards the bed, the vial of Polyjuice Potion still in his hand. "On one condition," he drawled and Draco shivered in anticipation. "Drink," Draco took the vial out of Lucius' hand and swallowed it all in one gulp. His face screwed up in disgust briefly as he fought not to heave on his father.

He let out a small cry as he felt his insides twist and his bones shift. He felt himself get smaller – but not as small as he did the last time he did this, the time he ended up as a twelve year old. He got thinner and his vision blurred horribly. He felt blood trickle down his chin, from where he bit his lip.

"Perfect," Lucius Malfoy reached out a hand to brush back shaggy black hair out of stunning green eyes. "Absolutely perfect."

Lucius leant forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. The black haired boy leant forward, happy to please his father.

"Father," the boy moaned. Lucius snarled, pulling away, and drew back his hand before slapping Draco across the face.

"You will not call me that! Do you understand Potter?" Draco flinched subconsciously. He remembered, a little late, that his father really got into these kinds of games.

"Yes, sir, sorry." He mumbled and flinched as a hand moved to cup his check.

"Good boy. You will call me 'sir' or 'Malfoy'," Lucius leant forward and kissed unresisting lips again. "And you will at least pretend to fight me off, Draco, or I assure you, your bruised stomach will be the least painful part of your body." He sneered.

Draco hated Harry Potter, he really did. Lucius was meant to love Draco, was meant to want Draco. Potter was just a father-stealing-orphan git!

"No!" Harry cried and tried to shove Malfoy back. He pushed futilely at Lucius' shoulders as the man moved to straddle the fourteen year old boy. "Please stop!" He whimpered when Lucius dipped his head. The blond's teeth clamped down on Harry's bottom lip and Lucius tugged his head back viciously. A very real, pain filled shriek left the teenager's mouth as his lip began to bleed. Lucius just laughed.

"So beautiful," he muttered, "red is a good colour on you, Harry."

His hand ran over Harry's shirt before pulling back with a frown. With a wave of his wand, Draco's silk shirt and lined trousers became an overly large checked shirt and ripped, faded jeans. With a satisfied nod, Lucius bent his head back down and sucked hard on Harry's neck.

Harry gave a cry and shoved at Lucius again. Taken by surprise, Lucius rolled to the side. Harry jumped up and shaking like a leaf ran for the door. With a chuckle, Lucius followed him, at a slower pace. Polyjuiced as Harry, Draco was no longer a Malfoy. There was no chance he was escaping: for real or while playing.

Harry screamed and jumped backwards, falling onto his arse, as Lucius apparated right in front of him. Lucius grabbed Harry by the upper arms, and pulled the boy to his feet. The brunette whimpered as Lucius dragged him back to the bedroom and threw him onto the large bed. He shuddered as the blond peeled off his own shirt and let it fall to the floor. Lucius unzipped his trousers and pushed them down over his hips, allowing them to pool around his feet on the floor.

He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of the trousers, before bending down to pull off his socks. "Undress," he ordered.

Harry numbly shook his head. "Undress." Lucius said again, a slight pink flush spreading over his cheeks. "I said undress Potter, do as you are told."

"NO!" Harry screamed and backed up on the bed. His back was flush to the headboard, and his eyes darted around the room wildly, looking for an escape. "You can't do this! I'll tell someone! They'll send you to Azkaban!" He started to cry when Lucius only laughed and moved closer.

One gloved hand reached out to brush the crystalline tears off of tanned cheeks. Harry shuddered and turned his head to one side. "Now, now love, don't cry." Lucius cooed, and it only made Harry cry harder. "I don't think you will tell anyone. Imagine how ashamed they would all be of you. Their Saviour, if even unable to fight me off how badly would you fare against the greatest Dark Lord of our time? You'd be a disgrace." Lucius laughed, as more tears fell from Harry's eyes. "No I don't think you'll tell anyone."

"P-Please, please don't do this. You don't want to do this, please," Harry sobbed turning his face back to Lucius'. Green eyes met Lucius' grey ones dead on, bright with tears and fear. "You don't want to do this," he said imploringly.

"Oh, Harry my love, I think I do." He swooped down as Harry opened his mouth to beg further. His tongue invaded the open mouth, brutally mapping out the contours of the brunette's wet, warm mouth.

Harry clawed at Lucius' face, and Draco winced as he noticed the red scratch marks he'd left on his father's face. "Sorry," he muttered, "sorry, sorry," even as he spoke he didn't know who was apologizing, himself or 'Harry'.

"Oh, my boy, you will be," Lucius growled. He grabbed Harry by the ankles, one hand on each leg and pulled the boy to lie flat on his back. Lucius waved his wand and Harry's clothing disappeared.

Green eyes widened and tanned hands moved to cover his crotch. "Please don't," he begged again, which only made Lucius enjoy the experience more.

Lucius bent his head forward and began to press kisses across Harry's stomach. His tongue flicked out to circle the boy's naval, and against his will Harry arched up with a moan. "A belly button fetish? Really now," Lucius laughed softly, but swirled his tongue in the boy's naval again. Harry gave another small gasp but bit his lip before it could turn into a moan of pleasure.

"I think that classifies as kissing it better, don't you?" Lucius asked, eyes riveted on Harry's stomach. Draco's bruises weren't visible anymore. "Yes, it does," he decided. "Time to move on."

He pushed Harry causing the boy to whimper and give a small flinch. "On you stomach Harry, love." He breathed against the teen's ear. Trembling, the brunette did as he was told, his shoulders heaving as he tried not to cry. Lying on his stomach, Harry shuddered as he felt one of Lucius' gloved hands glide down the expanse of his back and brush against the cleft of his arse.

Draco could practically feel the look Lucius gave him when the elder blond noticed the oily liquid seeping down the inside's of the younger male's thighs. Harry's cheeks tinted pink and he refused to look over at Lucius.

Without warning, Lucius struck Harry across the arse with the head of his cane. The metal snake landed directly in the centre of one arse cheek, its metal fangs tearing the tanned skin as Lucius pulled his arm back. "AH!" The boy screamed and tried to move away.

"Do I have to tie you down?" He didn't sound amuse, and with a sob Harry tried desperately not to bolt. "Good boy," Lucius praised, as he soothed the red welt with his soft leather gloves. The grey gloves had gained a slightly red tint where they had rubbed over the twin holes produced by the snake fangs. The holes were still bleeding sluggishly.

"Count them Harry, up to five for now." Lucius lent forward to press a quick kiss to the broken skin. "Can you handle that? Just five; four more now, we've just done one." Harry just kept trembling.

Lucius struck him again. This time the snake landed on the other cheek, tearing a small strip of skin off when Lucius pulled his arm back. Harry screamed again as his tears fell faster, but he managed to choke out, "t-two." His voice shook.

Lucius hit him again. The snakehead missed, and instead caught on Harry's hip when Lucius pulled it back. "T-three," he moaned in pain.

"Poor love, my poor Harry." Lucius cooed, "You're doing so well, love, I'm so proud of you." The gloved hand was back, rubbing circled on Harry's inflamed skin, and brushing away the blood. "Good boy, such a good boy." He leant down and kissed Harry's hip gently, licking away the blood caused by that last strike.

Harry relaxed slightly after the kiss, and ended up jack-knifing off the bed with a scream when Lucius struck him unexpectedly across the back. The cane fell in a straight line along his spine, the snakehead hitting the back of his neck. He whimpered, his body still shaking and said, "fo-our!"

"One more my love, you've done so well." Lucius praised him, one leather covered finger running down the length of his spine.

The glove was so soft and cool compared to the burn Harry could feel along his back and arse. He arched back, trying to get more of the glove against his skin. Lucius chuckled and pulled his hand away. "I'm so very proud of you, Harry. Can you handle one more for me?"

Harry whimpered and Lucius took it as a yes. With one powerful swing, Lucius brought the cane down across the back of Harry's head with a dull thump. "Five," Lucius said with a smirk as his eyes roamed over the unconscious brunette beneath him. "Such a good, beautiful boy."

When Draco woke up he felt as if he had been hit by another hippogriff. With a groan he turned his head to the side, blinking blearily at his father. "Wha-?" he started to ask, before Lucius pressed two fingers to his lips, silencing him.

"Such a good boy, Harry." Lucius whispered his eyes bright and slightly unfocused.

Draco was, for once, afraid, really afraid of his father when he saw the knife the man held in his other hand. "No, don't," he begged, trying to sit up. He turned his head when his hands wouldn't move, and found them tied to the bed posted with grey silk scarves he knew belonged to his mother. His feet were bound as well, leaving him spread eagle and vulnerable. "Stop," he asked.

"But we were having so much fun." Lucius whispered, his face pressed against the side of Harry's neck. He breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the brunette teenager, and moaned appreciatively. "Almost perfect."

The knife was pressed against his forehead, and Harry screamed as Lucius began to cut him. First he made a straight line half an inch long before pulling his hand away. He stared at the cut for a few moments before drawing another line, the same length, at a right angle to the first. Followed by one more, parallel to the first. His tongue flicked out to lick the blood off of the lightening bolt-shaped cut and he swallowed the red fluid with a lick of his lips.

"Now you really are perfect," Lucius whispered, healing the cut so it was little more than a scar. He knew it would fade when the Polyjuice Potion wore off, so he wasn't really bothered.

Harry was shaking like mad; it hurt dreadfully to have some thing carved into your skin. Draco had never realized that Harry's scar wouldn't come through when his hair was digested. He didn't know why; it must be because it was from Voldemort.

"Please don't, stop oh please stop. Let me go, I won't tell anyone," Harry tugged at the scarves binding him to the bed. His wider eyes stared up at Lucius imploringly as he begged.

"No you won't tell anyone, my love," Lucius smiled warmly at Harry, "because I won't be letting you go."

With that, Lucius moved to lie on top of Harry, he was still wearing his grey leather gloves. Without his glasses on, Harry could make out only the blond hair of Lucius and his dark grey eyes, but not the expression on the man's face.

With a pant, Lucius fisted his cock, tugging at it until it was at full hardness before he lined it up with Harry's opening. Draco thanked the gods he'd had the foresight to prepare himself: Lucius arched his back and slammed into the brunette beneath him in one thrust. Even after preparing himself, it still hurt, and Draco screamed. Panting harshly, he at least expected Lucius to wait until he had adjusted, but the Malfoy patriarch didn't. He just pulled back and thrust back in, goaded on by Harry's cries of pain.

Still tied up, Harry arched beneath Lucius, twisting from side to side trying to buck Lucius off of him. The elder man just pushed down harder, pinning Harry with his weight as he sped up his thrusts. One leather-coated hand wrapped around his swollen erection. Harry cried out as Lucius slammed into his prostate. Lucius smirked, and did it again, making sure to aim for the nub inside of Harry that made him see stars with each thrust.

"So close, my Harry," Lucius panted pressing his face against Harry's sweaty neck. "So tight, so good, my Harry, my beautiful Harry." Lucius groaned as Harry's arse clenched involuntarily around him. His hand tugged at Harry's prick faster, forcing the boy to orgasm. Harry came with a choked sob of shame, and turned his face away from Lucius' piercing gaze. The elder man continued to pump Harry's cock until the movement began to hurt his over stimulated penis.

"Stop," Harry cried, his voice breaking.

Lucius did; but only because he was caught in the throes of his own release. He came hard, crying out Harry's name as he ejaculated within the younger boy. Lucius collapsed on top of Harry, his penis pulling out of the boys arse with a squelching sound. He dropped, panting, on top of the brunette, and smiled. Lucius pressed kisses against the crying Harry's neck and face, breathing his scent in deeply and whimpering with pleasure every time the boy shifted and brushed against his limp cock.

"My Harry," he breathed, "I love you," Harry just groaned.

They lay together for a few minutes. Harry arched away from Lucius as the man's hand began to explore the boy's body again, starting by brushing against his stomach.

Draco winced as the glove-covered fingers prodded his bruise. A small chime sounded through the room, signalling the end to one hour. The Polyjuice Potion began to wear off. Draco writhed and arched in pain, but refused to make any noise as his body changed back into his own.

Lucius looked up when Draco had stopped wiggling. The young blond was shocked to see how surprised Lucius looked. "Draco?" He asked incredulously, his face flushed. "Where did Harry go?" He sounded genuinely confused.

Draco flinched; he hated that his father didn't find him good enough. Potter was picked, yet again, over him. Draco didn't answer, he just turned to look at the empty vial of Polyjuice Potion. Lucius' face fell but didn't say anything either.

"Could you untie me, Father?" Lucius removed the scarves and let them fall to the floor. Draco winced again as he sat up.

Lucius sighed, "I got carried away." He offered Draco a vial of pain relieving Potion, which Draco gratefully drank down. "Forgive me?"

As Draco answered him, Lucius regretted not taking more than one vial of Polyjuice Potion with him. "If you make it up to me?" The younger blond smirked. "Kiss it better!" He ordered.

"On one condition."

**The End**

That turned out to be longer than I thought it would. And yes, I am a very sick girl. I admit it! Please review.

Ok, who feels bad for Harry (should Lucius ever get his hands on him)? You kind of feel bad for Draco, even though he probably enjoyed being the centre of Lucius' world, though don't you? Hell, I feel bad for Lucius when he realizes it really isn't Harry!

Review or I'll make Dumbledore Polyjuice as Harry next time, and no one wants that! Ew!


	2. link to sequel

This is the sequel to KISS IT BETTER for those who reviewed to say they wanted one… Lucius gets Harry! This one is also kind of odd – in a sick, perverted way. But if you like me at my evilest, you'll love this.

"**Just Once**"

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J.K. no matter how I may wish to deny it. I no own, you no sue got it? But I'll let you in on a secret… Parseltongue hisss hissssss hissss … isn't that interesting? Now, enjoy the fiction!

**Summery:** LMHP Sequel to KISS IT BETTER. After tiring of using Draco and a Polyjuice Potion, Lucius finally gets his hands on the real Harry – Just once before he hands him over.

**Rating:** NC-17!!

**Warnings: **Slash, character death and underage 18 sex. AU.

**A/N:** It isn't necessary to, but it might make a tad more sense if you read KISS IT BETTER first hand, regardless of the pairings. Lucius is out of Azkaban by the way.

_XXX_

**Words:**

**Just Once**

****

**http:// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3501676 / 1 /**

remove the spaces first.

Please enjoy it, and review.


End file.
